What If I Said
by xxCarrie-Annxx
Summary: Troy catches Sharpay cheating on him, but to make matters worse, he caught her with Gabriella's boyfriend. Troyella oneshot songfic to What If I Said by Anita Cochran and Steve Wariner.


Well, if you have not already noticed, I have been doing a lot of experimenting with one shots within the last few months, and now I have decided to try a song fic, so I am hoping you all like this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, nor do I own the song "What If I Said" by Anita Cochran and Steve Wariner.

* * *

_We've been friends for a long long time  
You tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine_

"Troy, just calm down! Sharpay wasn't worth your time, anyways!" Gabriella said for seemingly the millionth time that afternoon. She and Troy were up on the school roof after school that day, and Troy was heated after finding out that his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend was cheating on him.

_She's left you all alone  
And you feel like no one cares  
But I have never failed you  
I've always been there_

"I guess you're right, but it still makes me mad!" Troy said angrily, "I mean, what did I ever do to her to have her cheat on me?"

"You didn't do anything, Troy. Sharpay's just like that." she assured him, "Besides, it was my boyfriend, well, after today, make that my ex boyfriend whom she was with."

"Well, Steve wasn't worth your time, either, Gabi." Troy said, "I mean, how are you holding up, now knowing the truth?"

_You tell your story  
It sounds a bit like mine  
It's the same old situation  
It happens every time_

Gabriella thought for a moment, "Well, it doesn't really bother me that much, since I didn't love him to begin with."

_Can't we see it oh maybe you and me  
Is what's meant to be  
Do we disagree_

Troy looked at her for a moment, trying to figure out if now was the right time to tell her the truth or not. "Gabriella…"

"What?" she asked and walked over to the railing beside him, "Is something wrong?"

"Um, uh no. Never mind. It's not really that important." he said and looked down again. This always happened when he tried to tell her how he really felt about her. Troy would always feel so confident at first, but as soon as she looked him in the eyes with her beautiful, sparkling brown eyes, he would lose his confidence.

_What if I told you what if I said that I love you  
How would you feel what would you think  
What would we do  
Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine  
Would I lose a friend or find a love that would never end  
What if I said_

"Oh, ok…" Gabriella replied quietly, also looking down at everyone else leaving school for the day. They stood in silence for a few minutes, both lost in thought.

A few minutes later, Gabriella looked up at him, "You didn't really love Sharpay, did you? I mean, I could always tell that she didn't love you, I just didn't have the nerve to say anything."

_She doesn't love you oh it's plain to see_

_I can read between the lines of what you're telling me_

Troy looked at her for a moment, "Uh, no, I actually didn't. When we first started dating, I thought I could grow to love her, but that never happened. Instead, I fell further in love with someone else."

"Oh really? Who?" she asked him curiously.

"Oh, it's nobody. You wouldn't know her." he lied and quickly changed the subject, "I'm kind of glad this happened, because now we know the truth about the people we were dating."

"Yea, now I know after three months of dating that Steve was just a big, cheating, jerk." Gabriella agreed, sounding a bit hurt. Troy could sense this, and tried to cheer her up.

"He didn't deserve you anyways, Gabriella. You're too good for him." he assured her.

_He doesn't hold you the way a woman should be held  
How long can I go on keeping these feelings to myself_

"Yea, I guess so…" she replied. '_Should I tell him the truth?'_

_What if I told you what if I said that I love you  
How would you feel what would you think  
What would we do  
Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine  
Would I lose a friend or find a love that would never end  
What if I said_

Gabriella finally got up the courage she had wanted to find within herself for months now, so she looked Troy straight in the eye, "Troy, is there any chance of me losing your friendship?"

_Oh we've both had our share of loneliness  
So whose to say that we can't have a little happiness_

"Of course not, Gabi, why?" Troy answered and looked at her confused.

_And if I found that in you  
It would make my dreams come true  
Or would you walk away  
Hear what I have to say_

Gabriella was losing her confidence quickly, so she had to say what needed to be said quickly before it was all gone, "Troy, what if I said that I love you?"

There, she said it. The three words she had been dying to tell him since the triple win four months ago. Now all she had to do was wait for his reaction, which was making her more nervous with each passing second.

"Gabriella…" he started, trying to get his own nerves to die down, but that was easier said than done.

Gabriella sighed and looked down in disappointment, "Look, Troy, I understand if you don't feel the same way about me. I get it if you don't want to be friends with me anymore. I understand, Troy."

Troy was still having problems finding his voice to say something, and Gabriella took that as a sign for her to leave, so she took off running down the steps.

"Gabriella, wait!" he called after her, finally finding his voice again, but Gabriella was gone, "Great, I just lost two girls in one day. This day is turning out to be a very great day."

The door opened a few seconds later, and Troy expected it to be Gabriella, since her bag was still up there, but he was shocked to see the girl who broke his heart, not the one who stole it.

"Hey, babe, what's up?" Sharpay asked him as if nothing had ever happened.

"Don't you 'babe' me, Sharpay! I know what you did, and we're over!" Troy told her angrily.

"What ever do you mean, sweetie?" she asked him, pretending that she did not know what he was talking about but she did.

"Don't play dumb with me, Sharpay! I know you were cheating on me with Steve!" he told her even more angrier.

"You must be seeing things, Troy, because I wouldn't even think of being with that loser who's dating another loser!" she lied.

"Steve may be a loser, but no way is Gabriella a loser!" he said, his anger continuing to rise.

"Trust me, Troy, she's a loser." Sharpay told him, pulled him into her, and kissed him.

Just as Sharpay did this, Gabriella came back up to get her bag, but when she saw Troy and Sharpay making out, she was even more heartbroken, "How could you do this, Troy! She cheated on you for crying out loud!" with that, she ran back out of the room without another word, a single teardrop falling onto the ground as she ran.

"Gabriella, come back! It's not what you think!" he called after her once he had pushed Sharpay off him, but once again, she was long gone.

"Come on, babe, she's a waste of your precious time." Sharpay told him.

"No, you're a waste of my time! I don't even know why I went out with you in the first place! Sharpay, we're over!" With that, Troy grabbed his and Gabriella's bags and ran down the stairs to try to find her, leaving Sharpay standing there with her mouth hanging open in shock.

* * *

_What if I told you what if I said that I love you  
How would you feel what would you think  
What would we do_

Troy gingerly approached Gabriella, hoping she would not notice him. Gabriella had run to the auditorium, and was sitting on the edge of the stage, where Troy figured he would find her. He slowly crouched down behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Gabriella jumped in surprise, but she was even more surprised to see Troy behind her.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off making out with Sharpay, the one who cheated on you?" she snapped and looked down again.

Troy gently kissed the top of her head, "I already told you that Sharpay and I are over."

"Sure could've fooled me," she told him, never once looking up.

"Sharpay came onto me. You just happened to walk in and out before I had a chance to do anything," he explained.

"Yea right. That's what they all say." she told him.

Instead of replying, Troy moved to sit next to her. He gently cupped her chin in his hand and made her look at him. Once Troy had her attention, he leaned in and captured her lips with his own.

_Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine  
I've always wondered from the day we met_

Gabriella was shocked by his sudden action, but found herself kissing him back.

"Gabriella, what if I told you that I love you too?" he asked her once the kiss had to be broken.

Gabriella smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You had me so worried earlier that you didn't feel the same way! I thought I was going to lose you!"

"Yea, I'm sorry about that. I lost my voice for a minute from shock." he said and wrapped his arms around her waist and moved her into his lap, "But like I said earlier, I'm glad that all of this happened, because now I can be with the one I really love."

"So you really mean it?" she asked him, still having problems believing him.

"Of course I mean it, Gabriella." he told her and kissed her again.

Gabriella smiled, "I love you too, Troy."

_What if I said  
What if I said  
What if I said_

* * *

Well, that was that. I hope that came out alright. As I said before, this was my first song fic, so please be nice! I want to do a few more, but that depends on the feedback I get for this one, so if you want me to do more, then please tell me. Thanks! 


End file.
